miraculousladybugfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Biedronka 01/Akuma w sercu (Wszystkie części)
Hej..,Zapraszam... Nowy rozdział ;-) Marinette siadzialam przy biurku. Łzy spływały mi z oczy. Nagle usłuszałam czyjsc glos. - Witaj Bad Lady. Jesten władca ciem. Od dzisiaj stajesz sie odporna na uczucia. Wziamian chce miracula Biedronki i Czarnego kota. - Nie!!! Dobrze wiem czego chcesz. Nie zgadzam się-krzyknełam - Co? Jeszczw nikt mi nie odmówił-powiedział. Złapałam się za serce. Zrobiło mi się troche słabo. Przecież odmówiłam Władcy ciem to czemu Akuma nie wyleciała? - ... Czemu Akuma nie odleciala?-spytałam swoja kwami - Myślałaś,ze tak szybko odpuszcze? Niestety ale twoja Akuma jest w sercu! -zaśmiał się - Nie.. Nie.. Nie! -krzyknełam - Marinette-usłuszałam głos swojej kwami-Wszystko dobrze? Krzyczałas przez sen. - O Tikki... Znowu miałam ten sen. Co mam zrobić by pozbyć się akumy z serca? - spytałam - powimnaś powiedzieć Mistrzu Fu i Czarnemu kotu. - Mistrzu Fu? - To od niego dostałaś swoje Miraculum-uśmiechneła się do mnie Rankiem wyszykowałam sie i wyszłam z domu. Tikki prowadziła mnie do Mistrza fu. Po pół godzinnej przechadce dotarłam do małego domu. Zapukałam. Otworzył niski starszy mężczyzna. Miał siwe włosy i brode. Czerwona koszule z białymi kwiatami i niebieskimi spodniami(czy jakiego koloru miał) - Prosze.. wejdź-wskazał ręke na mieszkanie. Weszłam. Rozdział 2. Usiadłam na materacu. Rozrjrzałam się po pomieszczeniu. Przypomniało mi się, że tu byłam. Wszystko wyglądało tak jak wcześniej . - Co cię tu sprowadza? -spytał Mistrz Fu - No więc z.. Dwa dni temu akuma wleciała mi do serca. I.. Jak mam sparwić by wyleciała? - spytałam a Mitrz Fu złapał sie za brode.. W końcu powiedzieł - Musisz powiadomić o tym Czarnego Kota. Jeśli Władcy Ciem uda się Ciebie przemienić w swoego złoczyńce tom może się skończuć źle. -powiedział - Źle? -popatrzyłam na niego - Miracula Czarnego Kota i Biedronki zawsze muszą działać razem są jak Jing-Jang. Powiedział mi jeszcze, że lepiej będzie jak powiem kotu o tym kim jestem. Po powrocie do domu żuciłam się na łóżko i odpłynełam do krainy snów. Po niedługim czasie obudzułam się. - Tikki..-zawołałam kwami a ta na odrazu się przy mnie pojawiła-Ile spałam? -Z...trzy godziny-uśmiechneła sie do mnie - Zachwile patrol! -powiedziałam i od razu stanełam - Marinette.. Dzisiaj Czarny kot ma partol-przypomniała mi Tikki - Racja... -westchnełam- ale i tak musze sie przemienic. Musze mu powiedzieć o Akumie. Kwami pokiwała głową na znak tak. - Tikki! Kropkuj! - i mój strój się zmniełil jako biedronka ruszyłam w strone wieży Eiffla. Zastałam tam już kota. - Biedronka? Dzisiaj ja mam patrol-spojrzał na mnie-Ale zawsze miło cię widzieć-usmiechnał się - Tak wiem,że ty masz dzisiaj patrol ale możemu porozmawiać. ...?-spytałam Usiadłam na wieży Eiffla. Siedziałam tak przez chwile. Czarny kot dosiadł się do mnie. - A więc..? O czym chciałaś porozmawiać? - spytał kot Uniosłam wyżej głowe i patrzyłam przed siebie. -No więc... Dwa dni temu..władca ciem wysłał akume do mnie. Znaczy tej mnie bez maski. Ja mu odmówiłam. Ale akuma nie odleciała....i mam.. Ją...w sercu-wyznałam i spuściłam głowe w dół. Dłońmi zasłoniłam twarz. - Czarny Kot- Słuchałem dokładnie jej każde zdanie. Nie mogłem uwierzyć, że moja biedrąnsia na akume w sercu! Spuściła głowe w dół i zasłoniła twarz swoimi dłońmi. Nie wiedziałem jak ją pocieszyć. Przytuliłem ją. - Kocie... - usłyszałem jej głos i na nią spojrzałem - Tak My Lady? - uśmiechnołem się - Mistrz Fu.. Powiedział abym Ci pokazała kim jestem. Wtedy bedziesz mógł na mnie uważać bym nie zabrała ci miraculum- dowiem sie kim jest moja biedrąsia. Jestem taki szczęśliwy ale wiem, że to robi tylko atego, że Mistz fu jej tak powiedział. - Tikki.. Odkropkuj-gdy to powiedziała jej strój biedronki zaczął znilać. Teraz była tam Marinette! Jak mogłem nie zauważyć. Moja biedrosią była tuz przed moim nosem! - Marinette? - spytałem i uśmiechmołem się - Tak to ja. - odparła-Wybacz kocie ale musze już wracać do domu-przemieniła się w biedronke i znikneła za budynkami. Rozdział 3. - Marinette- Po rozmowie z kotem ruszyłam w strine domu. W pokoju odmieniłam się. Zaczełam coś szkicować. Po paru minutach usłusxałam pukanie do okna. Pomyślałam, że to tylko wiatr więc wróciłam do szkiciwania. Lednak zniwu usłuszŁam pukanie. Odrwóciłam się i podeszłam do okna. Zsastałam tam Czarnego kota? Co on tu robi? Otworzyłam okno i go wpuściłam do środka. - Kocie..? Co tu robisz? - spytałam - No.. Ja przeszedłem cie odwiedzić - uśmiechnął się - Ale.. Miałeś unikać tej mnie bez maski- przypomniałam mu - Wiem ale...przedmszedłem sparwdzić jak się czujesz-powiedział - Teraz! Zabierz mu miraculum!to Pierścień ! - usłuszałam głos wladcy ciem - Nie! - krzyjnełam Kot popstrzył na mnie pytająco. - Kocie..nie chce cie wypraszać z pokoju.. Ale- nniedokońxzyłam zdania - Jasne.. Rozumiem.to dobranoc księżniczo-pocałował moją dłoń i wyszedł( przez okno) gdy zniknał zamknełam okno. Następnie poszłam spać. - Adrien- Zastanawiałem się jak moge pomoc mojej księżniczce. Myślałem tak z pół nocy aż w końcu zasnołem. Rano wstałem, wyszykowałem się do szkoły . - Ykm.. Czy nie zapomniałeś o czymś Adrien? - spojrzałem na swoje kwami i przypomniało mi się, ze go nie nakarmiłem. Podałem nu kawałek sera Camembetr'u. Po nie całej minucie Plagg zjadł go. - Szybko Plagg! Spuźnimy się - upomniałem go - Po pierwsze. My się nie spóznimy tylko ty. A po drugie jest dopiero 6:55! Masz jeszcze prawie godzine! - Wiem ale nie mogę się doczekać kiedy spotkam Marinette. Plagg westchnoł i schowal sie do mojej torby. Gdy wyszedłem z domu poszłem do piekarni rodziców Marinette. - Dzień dobry-uśmiechnołem się do mamy Marinette - Dzień dobry. Co podać? - spytała - Poprosze dwa rogale-pani CHeng podała mi je Zapłaciłem i spytałem - Czy Marine...- niedokończyłem - Cześc Mamo. Czesc Tato... Cz-czes-c A-Dri-en- przywitała się Marinette - prosze córeczko. Smacznego- pani Sabine podała jej rogala - Dziękuję - odpowiedzisła - Marinette.. Idziesz już do szkoły? - spytałem - T-taak Wyszliśmy razem z piekarni. - Co U Ciebie? - spytałem - D-obbrz-ee-powieła jąkając- Aa .u ci-ebie..? Przy Czarnym kocie ona jako Biedronka czy ona bez maski zachowuje się zupełnie inaczej.dlaczego przy mnie jako Adrien zawsze się jąka? Nie lubi mnie? - U mnie wszystko okej-uśmiechnołem się - Marinette- czemu zawsze sie przy nim jąkam albo gadam coś bez sensu. Rozmawialiśmy troche(właściwie to on gadał a Mari przytakiwiała i tym podobne). Przed szkołą usłuszałam głos WC. Złapałam się za głowe. - Y.. Mari.. Wszystko okej? -spytał Adrien. Czy powiedział do mnie Mari? Zdrobnił moje imię! Dobra Mari. Wróć. - Tt-a-kk- wybełkotałam Zrobiło mi się słobo. Nie wiem co było dalej Rozdziaø 4. - Adrien- marinette...zemdlała! O nie..a co jak to przez WŁadce Ciem? Albo przez ze. Mnie? Wziołem ją na rece i poszłem do mojej limuzyny(jakimś cudem tam była) . Jechaliśmy do szpitala. Lekarze zabrali ją.po niecałej godzinie wyszłodł lekarz. - Co z Marinette? - spytałem - A pan to ktoś z rodziny?- spytał lekarz - Ja...jestem jej..chłopakoem-sklamałem - A więc zemdlała najpraqdopodmiej z przyczyny zmęczenia. Osłanienia - mógłby ja odwiedzic?- spytalem - Ale tylko na chwilę - poszefł gdieś A ja wszłem do sali. Usiadłem obok niej. Spała. Poeoli otwieera oczy. - Jak się czujesz Mari? - spytałem - D- dob-rze..a c-coo się st-ał-o? - spytała - Zendlałaś- powiedziałem. - odpocznij - wstał z krzesła i wyszedłem z sali a nastepnie ze szpitala. Za jakims drzewem przemieniłem się i skoczyłem do okna szpitalnego. - Marinette- Lezałam w łóżku i zobaczyłam - Czary kocie..co tu robisz? - spytałam - Przyszedłem zobaczyć jak się czujesz - Wiesz.. Bywało lepiej-lekko uśmiechnełam się Usłyszelismy czyjesz kroki. Czarny kot schował się pod łóżkiem. Po sali weszli moi rodzice. - Jak się czujesz córeczko? - spytała moja mama Ile razy mam jeszcze to mówić? - Dobrze - uśmiechnlam soe - to dobrze. Lekarz powiedział,że za godzine zostaniesz wypisana. Rodzice wyszli z sali szukając lelarza. Wtedy spod łóżka wyturlał się kot. Pożegnał się i wyszedł przes okno. Potem zostałam wypisana. Po powrocie do domu poszłam do pokoju. Rozdział 5. W szkole na przewriw. Chloeo podeszła do mnie. - Kogu tu mamy. Marinette dupian-cheng. - Czegi chcesz Chloe? - spytałam spokojnie - Od razu widać,że nie masz gustu do ubrań. - powiedziała Zaczeły z Sabriną sie smiac. ( i zaczeły jeszczd o niej gadac) Zła pobiegłam do łazienki. Poczułam w sobie złość,smutek chęć zemsty. - i co zmieniłaś może zdanie? - usłuszałam władce ciem - zgadzam. Się - Marinette! Nie..!! - usłuszałam głos swojej kwami ale moj strój sie zminiał. Miałam na sobie czarna maskę. Stroj podobny byl do mojego jako biedronki tylko bez kropek. Na moich włosach pojawiły sie czarne gumki i wstążki. Wyszłam z łazienki. - Chloe! Gdzie jesteś? -powiedziałam i zaczełam jej szukać - Adrien- Na przerwie rozmowiałem z Nino. Zobaczyłem jak Chloe i Sabrina wyśmiewały się z Marinette. Potem Mari wbiegła do łazienki. Po chwili stamtąd wyszła ona ale jako... Nowy złoczyńca? - Ymm...nino ja pójde do lazienki - Spoko stary- odszedłem i udałem sie do wc. Tam przemieniłem się. Zastałem marinette jak celowala czyms Chloe( jej broń-jak ktoš został wycelowy to był bez ruchu. ) Osłoniłem ją kijem. - Chloe! Ucieksj z tąd-rozkazałem a ta pobiegła - Kocie! Jak mogłeś?! - Marinette! Wiem, że taka nie jesteś - Nie jestem marinette tylko Bad Lady! Nie chciałem z nią walczyc sle musiałem się bronić. Wskoczyliśmy na dach. - Poddaj sie kocie- uslyszalem glos Bad Lady Staliem na skraju dachu. - Marinette- - Marinette! Prosze! - usłyszalam glos kota - Nie ma marinette! - powiedzialam chodz tak na prawde ktos inny mowił te słowa Nagle stanełam. - Ccoo.? Czarny kocie? - spojrzałam na niego - Marinette! Prosze wiem, ze jestes silniejsza od Władcy ciem. - Kocie... - To nie czas na pogaduszki z nim! Bierze jego miraculum! - N-nie-powiedziałam ledwo a mój strój złoczyńcy na chwile zniknł lecz chwile potem znów się pojawił. - Marinette?-usłuszałam głos kota - Ile razy mam Ci mówić? Nie jestem Marinette! - krzyknełam Rozdział 6. - Adrien- Zbliżyłem sie do niej i pocalowalem. Wtedy stało sie cos niezwyklego. Akuma z jej serca wyleciała!ale w postaci białego motyla! Po chwili przedemna stała juz Marinette - W siedzibie Władcy Ciem- - Nie!Byłem tak blisko! Ale to jeszcze nie koniec! W końcu was pokonam! A wy będzie znaczyć tyle co NIC!!! - mówił WC po czym jego swiatło w jego oknie sie mniejszyło(tak jak co kazdego odcinka u WC) Wracamy do naszych bohaterów - Adrien- Czarny kocie? Co sie stało?- spytała - Byłaś pod wplywem akumy. Ale juz wszystko dobrze. - Czyli jestem wolna od akumy? -spytała niepewnie - Tak - O nie!Akuma! Tikki - Spokoknie... Akuma która wyleciała z twojego serca jako biały motyl - marinette- Tak się ciesze!. Jestem wolna od akumy! - My Lady-spojrzałam na kota- jak jest po wszystkim to było by sparwiedliewie byś poznała też kim ja jestem-uśmiechnolł.sie- Plagg! Schowaj pazury! -- po tym jego strój. Kota zaczął znikać -Aa-drii-enn?! - myślałam, ze zemdleje wszyskie proby podrywania mnie, jego żarty... I... I..o mój... I ten pocałunek w Walentynki! to wszystki to Adrien! Byłam w totalnym szoku - Wszystko dobrze? Wyglądasz jakhyś zobaczyła ducha-powiedział Adrien a ja"wróciłam" na ziemie-Jesteś...rozczarowana tym.że to ja - Rozczarowana? Ja? W życiu po prostu ten.... -czy ja sie nie zająkałam przy nim? Powiedziałam bez jąkania? Jej! To najszczesliwszy dzień w moim życiu! - Wiesz... Przez to wszystko nie powiedziałem Ci o.. -zawachałm sie- Ja... No.. Ten....Ko-kocham... Cię- super...zaraz! Co! Czy on powiedział, że....że mnie kocha!?teraz to jesten w siudmym niebie! - J-ja... cie-ebiee- spojnie marinette spojnie-t-e-żz- Yhm.. Miało byc spojnie a nie ja nerwach! - Adrien- Ona .ona powiedziŁa....ze mnie..kocha? Jestem najszesliwszym czlowiekiem na swiecie. - Zostaniesz moja dziewczyna? - spytałem - Oczywiście, że(nieXD) Tak! Następnie pocałowaliśmy się KONIEC! I tak oto kończe tą serie.Dziękuje wam za komentarze,że to czytaliście.Jutro pojawi się nowa seria.Mam nadzieję,że wam się spodoba. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania